Rose
"They think today is going to be quiet, but you're going to start a fire. You have to keep things interesting, right? Nobody likes the boring plan, and you'll make that abundantly clear to them." - The Wildcard's Jacket Description :If you are looking for the cutscene, see Rose (Cutscene) Rose is one of the main characters of Entry Point and the mission coordinator of the player for many missions. She plays an important role in the story and is a favourite for many users in the community. Her codename, Roselin, is french for "Finch" which fits with the bird naming pattern for other characters. Overview Rose is first introduced in the Black Dawn cutscene, where she plays a major role as she is the only one that Jackdaw leaves alive. In the following missions, she is rescued by The Freelancer in The Blacksite and then accompanies them for multiple years as their mission coordinator. Later on, the Freelancer finds out that she was actually a double agent and was working for Phoenix the whole time. They last meet her during The Lakehouse after which we learn about her death during Retribution. Rose has firebrick colored hair along with a brown jacket, black pants, and brown shoes and wields the Raven given to her by the Freelancer in The Blacksite. She is very fond of thermite and explosions as pointed out by multiple lines when placing thermite or blowing up panic doors. Initially in The Blacksite, Rose is seen to be rude and snobby. However, as she warms up to the protagonist, she is seen to be optimistic and takes most missions rather lightly. Although we see a much more serious Rose during the cutscenes "Rose" and "Critical". She enjoys her time as a Mission Coordinator, however, she does reminisce about her times as an operative. In storyline Rose's past Almost nothing is known about Rose's past, however, she was trained by Jackdaw before Halcyon attempted to assassinate him. 2007 Rose participates in the attempted assassination of Jackdaw. Wren insists that Jackdaw is dead since he "Shot him twice and dropped a burning building on him." Rose is a confirmed witness of the event. Unbeknownst to Halcyon, Rose made sure that Jackdaw survived the attempted assassination by rescuing him. Black Dawn - January 27th, 2012 Rose and 2 unknown Halcyon Operatives raid a lab in Phoenix, Arizona. The mission is coordinated by Wren and they successfully breach the lab and escape in a van after blowing up secondary assets. During their way back the van is shot with a Thumper by Jackdaw who then kills the two operatives, but leaves Rose alive. The wreck is later found by police and Rose is arrested. Halcyon (Cutscene) - January 28th, 2012 Wren and the Director discuss the reappearance of Jackdaw in Halcyon's headquarters. They come to the conclusion that he wanted to send a message and that he wants revenge. Wren also informs him that Rose was taken to Wargate and the Director orders an immediate rescue. After the discussion, the Freelancer is called by Wren who offers them a permanent position at Halcyon, which they accept. The Blacksite - February 19th, 2012 The Freelancer is sent to Wargate in Alaska to free Rose. They succeed and are extracted with a helicopter by Falcon. Rose (Cutscene) - February 21st, 2012 After Rose's recovery, she has a discussion with the Director in Halcyon's headquarters. When he mentions that Jackdaw is still alive she claims it is impossible as she saw Wren shooting Jackdaw and dropping a burning building on him. After that Rose informs the Freelancer that she is their new mission coordinator. The Auction - August 4th, 2012 Rose started coordinating The Freelancer in an operation called "The Auction". Rose coordinated The Freelancer telling them what to do. She also called a bank employee who is supposed to open the vault to lure them away from the crowd. The Gala - August 4th, 2013 Halcyon has been contracted by a client to steal back a gem case located in a bank in San Francisco, California. Unfortunately Halcyon uses the same bank for their money-laundering operations, so the Freelancer is tasked with completing the contract without arousing any attention. The mission is coordinated by Rose and they successfully obtain the case. The Financier - March 2nd, 2014 Halcyon has been facing many coordinated attacks by Phoenix and they manage to find out one of Phoenix's financial backers, a man named Ryan Ross. The Freelancer is sent to New York under the coordinated of Rose to kidnap him and retrieve intel on past transactions. The Deposit - April 17th, 2015 The intel obtained from Ryan Ross revealed a Phoenix dead drop stored in a bank in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Freelancer is tasked with retrieving it. Critical - April 20th, 2015 The Freelancer informs Rose about a critical mission. During the discussion, she reveals that her real name is Rachael. The Lakehouse - April 21st, 2015 Halcyon follows the lead obtained from the Phoenix dead drop and they send the Freelancer to a Phoenix safe house in Michigan. They find an abandoned lab but manage to recover the data from the lab servers. While the mission takes place there is also a Steel Cove convoy headed to attack the safe house for unknown reasons. Retribution - July 21st, 2015 The Freelancer wants to contact Rose after they defected, but Jackdaw informs them that she was a Phoenix informant all along and was killed by Halcyon. NPC Rose can be encountered as an in-game NPC in The Blacksite, but does not behave like a regular NPC. After rescuing her from the cellblock she will walk a fixed path and assist you in completing the mission. She will first walk to the security room where she will open the gates for you. After authorizing the prisoner transfer or blowing up the AA turrets she will move to the gate at the extraction which she will open for you. During loud, she will use a Raven and shoot any enemies she sees. She will not deviate from her path and is invincible. Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Halcyon Category:Phoenix Category:NPCs